femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Eritrea (El Planeta de las Mujeres Invasoras)
Eritrea (Maura Monti) is a secondary antagonist in the 1965 Mexican sci-fi film “El Planeta de las Mujeres Invasoras”, which is translated as the “Planet of the Women Invaders”. Eritrea is one of head guards for the beautiful Adastrea (Lorena Velazquez), who is the evil queen of Sibila. Sibila is a planet of eternal daylight, and the visitors must wear special visors (which look like clear welders' masks) or they will go blind within minutes. The planet is inhabited by an Amazonian race of heartless women ruled by Adastrea. Their intention is to harvest Earth peoples’ lungs so that the aliens can survive in Earth’s hostile atmosphere, thus making it easier for them to invade and take over. Adastrea has a twin sister, Alburnia (also played by Lorena Velazquez), who is good. A flying saucer lands near an amusement park. Two attractive alien women, Eritrea and her partner, Martesia (Elizabeth Campbell) leave the ship and enter a space ride called “To the Moon”, which coincidentally looks exactly like their saucer. They kill the two operators of the ride with their ray guns, and then substitute their ship for the fake one. The next night, a number of people board the ship, thinking it is part of the carnival. Included in the passengers are a man (Aaron Hernán), his wife (Graciela Doring), and their young son; Marcos Godoy (Rogelio Guerra), a boxer and his friend Silvia (Adriana Roel); a fat man (Alvarez Bianchi); and Toño (Raul Ramirez), a crooked gambler whom Marcos has just double-crossed, and his two henchmen Beto (Jose Chavez Trowe) and Ramón (Enrique Ramirez). Martesia and Eritrea are clearly having some difficulty breathing. The "ride" begins, but as it turns out, the flying saucer is real. The two women aliens tell their unwilling guests that they are being taken to the planet Sibila. The gangsters threaten the women, who use their ray guns to dissuade them. Meanwhile, Marcos' friend Taquito (Jose Angel Espinosa) tells scientist Daniel Wolf (Guillermo Murray) what happened. Wolf uses a tracking device to follow the flight of the saucer to Sibila. A rocket is prepared so that they can follow. The rest of the captives are taken to their quarters and the Queen uses screens in their rooms to tell them they are her slaves. Every room and corridor is monitored by video big brother type surveillance. When Ramón, one of Toño's men, is killed by the Sibilan guards, his body is used for an experiment. Similarly, when Beto tries to escape, goes blind in the sunlight, and is brought back, his body is used for Adastrea's evil plot. Adastrea wants to invade earth, but Sibilans can only breath Earth's atmosphere for a day, before they eventually collapse and die. Using Ramón and Beto's lungs, the women scientists create temporary adapters. Alburnia who wants to help the Earthlings, sends Fitia (Monica Miguel), one of her trusted aides, to Earth with a message for Wolf. When Martesia overhears Alburnia’s plot, she informs Adastrea. Adastrea sends Martesia and Eritrea to follow in another saucer and locate Fitia. When Fitia realizes that Martesia and Eritrea are on to her, she hides in the trunk of Wolf’s car. When Wolf finds Fitia, she is dying of breathing the Earth's atmosphere for too long. Wolf and Taquito blast off for Sibila taking the now-weakened Fitia. Eritrea and Martesia stay on Earth and report to Adastrea that their adapters worked only for a few days. The evil queen has the little boy examined in her lab, and finds that children's lungs are better suited for adapters. Adastrea has a ray cannon that sends a beam to Earth (bouncing it off a satellite) which kills only adults. They use it on the teachers at a grade school, and Martesia and Eritrea kidnap a bunch of children and take them to their saucer. Wolf and Taquito arrive on Sibila and pretend to be escaped criminals who want to work with Adastrea. Toño, meanwhile, has really gone over to her side. The good Earthlings help Alburnia switch places with Adastrea, thus gaining control of the ray cannon. Wolf and Alburnia use the death ray to blast Eritrea and Martesia in their space ship, freeing the children. He then wipes out all of Adastrea's women soldiers. On their way to Wolf's spaceship to return to Earth, Adastrea tries to regain the upper hand. Toño shoots Alburnia, but, when she dies, her evil twin also perishes. Wolf and his friends blast off for home. Trivia *Maura Monti appeared as Female Spy in the 1966 Mexican action adventure film "El tesoro de Moctezuma", which translates as "The Treasure of Montezuma". *Maura Monti appeared as Lucrecia in the 1967 Mexican action adventure film "SOS Conspiracion Bikini". *Maura Monti appeared as Aphrodite, one of four Martian Women who were in the 1967 Mexican action fantasy film "Santo vs The Martian Invasion", which was originally entitled "Santo el enmascardo de plata vs la invasion de los marcianos". *Maura Monti appeared as Sylvana in the 1969 action film "Cazadores de espias", which is also known as "Spy Hunters". In the film, she is eaten by a carnivorous plant. Gallery screenshot_18231.png Screenshot 18225.png Vlcsnap-2013-08-27-06h34m05s42.png screenshot_18234.png screenshot_18235.png screenshot_18236.png screenshot_18237.png screenshot_18241.png screenshot_18242.png screenshot_18243.png Screenshot 18244.png Screenshot 18245.png Screenshot 18246.png Screenshot 18252.png Screenshot 18253.png PLAN02.png Screenshot 18266.png Screenshot 18267.png PLAN14.png Screenshot 18224.png Screenshot 18274.png Screenshot 18277.png Vlcsnap-2013-08-27-23h36m40s175.png Screenshot 18280.png Screenshot 18281.png Screenshot 18283.png PLAN11.png Screenshot 18284.png Screenshot 18288.png Screenshot 18295.png Screenshot 18298.png Screenshot 18302.png screenshot_18303.png Screenshot 18304.png screenshot_18305.png Screenshot 18308.png Screenshot 18313.png Screenshot 18314.png Screenshot 18315.png Screenshot 18316.png Screenshot 18226.png El-planeta-de-las-mujeres-invasoras-aka-planet-of-the-female-invaders-E5NMAE.jpg Category:1960s Category:Alien Category:Amazon Category:Boots Category:Brunette Category:Femme Fatale Category:Henchwoman Category:Kidnapper Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Miniskirts & Minidresses Category:Murderer Category:Opera Gloves Category:Stockings or Nylons Category:Would Hurt a Child Category:Fate: Deceased Category:Demise: Energy Blast